


monsters are sentiment beings

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, Pencil, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of Moriarty and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Missed This ~ He Missed Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giggles96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggles96/gifts).



> Hi, so I was reading this great father/son fic between Sherlock&Moriarty the other day called Big Bad World and I was inspired to draw these. I thought I'd share them here. But please be gentle. This is my first ever fan art. 
> 
> For anyone who knows the story, I'm working on a Sherlock&Fingers piece (And if you don't know who Fingers is, then you are seriously missing out!) which I will post soon. One serving of Kid-lock coming right up! 
> 
> Enjoy x

 

 

_He bowed. They clapped._

_Sherlock basked in the standing ovation, but it was never long before their roses were dying._

_And it would start all over again._

_Then, suddenly, one day, the credits rolled, the curtains closed, yet Moriarty was adamant that if life was a comedy, he would have the last laugh._


	2. The Spider

_He doesn't have dreams. He's only capable of nightmares._

 

_ _

 

_His breaths are as shallow as Moriarty's smiles._

 


	3. Sherlock&Fingers

[ ](http://s1302.photobucket.com/user/LittleDesertRose/media/Mobile%20Uploads/1427482335_zpseb558877.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: QUOTES ARE NOT MINE. They are lifted directly from Giggles96's Big Bad World.
> 
> Also hosted on Deviantart.


End file.
